gleeitalianofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Let Me Love You
Lyrics Artie: Baby I just don't get it Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies Mad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie): If I was ya man (baby you) Never worry bout (what I do) I'd be coming home (back to you) Artie: Every night, doin' you right Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie): You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs) Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings) Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) Artie with Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike: You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Artie: Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you Listen Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame Don't even know what you're worth Everywhere you go they stop and stare Cause you're bad and it shows From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie): If I was ya man (baby you) Never worry bout (what I do) I'd be coming home (back to you) Artie: Every night doin' you right Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie): You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs) Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings) Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) Artie with Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike: You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Ooh Baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me... Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie): You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better) We should be together girl (baby) Artie: With me and you it's whatever girl, hey! So can we make this thing ours? Artie with Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike: You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike: Baby good love and protection (Artie: Said everything) Make me your selection (Artie: The way you shake me baby) Show you the way love's supposed to be (Artie: Ooo) (Artie: You should let me love you) Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Ooh Baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be (Artie: hey!) (Artie: heyy) Baby you should let me... Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Ooh Baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me... (Artie: Let me love you) Artie: It's all you need baby Categoria:Canzoni che canta Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni che cantano i New Directions Boys